monster_hunter_sandboxfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Cameo Armors
I was thinking about what I could post to have a little fun,and this idea came to me:Cameo Armor!I do want to state that I am posting this idea for the sheer goofiness value.This idea is purely for fun.Feel free to post your own ideas,and feel free to laugh! P.S. I feel that it is important to add that I intended this forum to be called " Cameo Armors and Weapons".fyi. *'Hero's Armor' -- I know this idea has been posted before,but I'm a Legend of Zelda fan,and I think that Link's armor would be a cool addition.Another addition along the same lines would be the Hylian Shield and Master Sword SnS. *'Plumber's Armor -- '''This is a bit of a stretch,but how about Mario's getup?It could be composed of: Plumber's Hat; Plumber's Shirt; Plumber's Gloves; Plumber's Overalls (the waist armor,as the Plumber's Shirt would be the chest armor); and Plumber's Boots. *'Stormtrooper Armor -- This is even more of a stretch than the Plumber's Armor,but why the hell not? *'The "Destroyer Armor" From Conduit 2 -- '''This one's a bit iffy,even for a Conduit fan like me.It would look cool,though. *'Assassin's Armor -- I've been watching a little bit of AC:B lately,and maybe some of Ezio's armor could make a cameo.One of the skills could be Sneak (and/or Taunt). *'Pirate's Armor -- '''This was inspired in part by Pirates of the Caribbean (and,thusly,Jack Sparrow).This would look like,well,pirate clothes (duh),but with some minor alterations.The armor would be slightly more reinforced than normal clothes,etc.I think that it would have a strength against Water,and a weakness to Law Enforcement (lolz). *'Pirate's Sword -- This would obviously be in the same set as the Pirate Armor.It would be a SnS with high raw damage of 200,a low Water element of 100,and 5% Affinity.It would upgrade into the Buccaneer's Cutlass,which would have 300 raw,150 Water element,and 10% Affinity. *'Wraith Armor -- '''The Ring Wraiths' armor from Lord of the Rings.I would have called it Nazgul Armor,but the Nazgul are the things the Wraiths ride... *'Monk's Robes -- 'My family and I watched Seven Years in Tibet recently (which by the way,is an awesome movie) and this idea popped into my noggin.The armor would be modeled after a Tibetan Buddhist monk's robes,and would come as a set.It's defense would be comparably low (in the range of,say,the Leather Armor+) and would grant the skills Mind's Eye,Autotracker,and Divine Blessing. *'Shovel -- 'This would be a Hammer.Just thought it would be a funny weapon. ---- Lol those would be cool but it doesnt seem like nintendo will be joining up with capcom any day soon.... and heres a fun one thats actually in the game '*Human acorn armor yep, you can now have human sized acorn armor for yourself and not just your cats only 04:10, December 10, 2010 (UTC) Or how about Model ZX from Megaman ZX? It would work for both Blademasters and Gunners, but it would work like a complete set, so you can't interchange parts. 13:31, December 10, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt Cameo Weapon: Z Saber. You know, like the one from the Mega Man Zero games; it would have high raw damage, maybe a decent Affinity, and very high Sharpness, but no element and maybe no slots.Cobalt32 19:33, December 24, 2010 (UTC)Cobalt32 hey didnt you know theres already a ninja armor shouldnt it be enough? no offense:rathanator5 There already is Acorn armour like the cats' in P3rd, @rathanator5: As I said in the intro,this is just for shits and grins.I'm not petitioning to have these put in the game,I just thought that it would be funny to post a couple of silly armor and weapon ideas,and to have people post their own ideas.So if you have a goofy idea,please post it :).CrellinEtreyu 17:14, December 25, 2010 (UTC) How about Hanzo hattori's ninja armor and his sythe.Ak47 that is a boHy gun from call of duty.-Ryu Takashii ^You talking about SW Hanzo Hattori or another one? Anyway, I'd love Nobunaga Odas SW armour and Demon Sword... dude was awesome. HYAH, HYAHH, HAH, DIE! Lord Invictus Pane 01:04, December 26, 2010 (UTC) Ok, it is funny and stuff. Thats always like this. But to many event armors take the focus away from the basic ones. And lol, did you ever look at the Khezu armors in MHFU? Some of them really look like you where playing AC. Hey invictus you have samurai warriors 3, if so, that might be a a coincedence.-Ryu Takashii Hey Imagine a little sackboy´s armor, it would be like, Sack head, sack arms, sack chest, sack waist and sack legs. Tuzcar Headcrab zombie armour from Half-Life 2? :D Low defense, health boost and immune to poison. :D I Like This Idea. Chinese Stickman 02:14, January 11, 2011 (UTC) How about Kratos's God of War armor? Aandrew07 02:20, January 24, 2011 (UTC) How about NOWAI. Chinese Stickman 02:53, January 24, 2011 (UTC)